1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control device, a printing control method, and a printing control program.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2000-94662. The recording apparatus generates a mask table for outputting recording data that corresponds to each scan in multiple times of the scan, modifies the content of the mask table generated on the basis of a discharge unit in which discharge failure occurs among a plurality of discharge units, and outputs the recording data that corresponds to the plurality of discharge units in each scan in multiple times of the scan using the mask table generated or the mask table modified on the basis of image information related to an image to be recorded. Here, the discharge failure is so-called missing of nozzles and, for example, means that an eye of a nozzle is clogged due to a reason such as the viscosity of ink increasing, thus not being capable of discharging ink.
In the invention described in JP-A-2000-94662, multi-pass printing is used to print one raster with a plurality of different nozzles. Ink is discharged by a different nozzle in a different pass to a pixel to which a nozzle that fails to discharge ink is supposed to originally discharge ink.
However, the invention described in JP-A-2000-94662 cannot be applied to a case where ink cannot be discharged by a different nozzle to a pixel to which a nozzle that fails to discharge ink is supposed to originally discharge ink.